Finding You
by oragnetigger
Summary: Magnus/Linda - story travels through the Wallander episodes and the relationship of Magnus and Linda if they were to get together. No spoilers for first episode. Title may change
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

Magnus was in desperate need of a coffee break. He had spent all morning and most of the afternoon, going through the database to look for the possible meaning of "D.M.S." from a girl's necklace. Magnus understood he was the newest recruit so he had to do most of the grunt work. But he didn't understand why there couldn't be at least someone helping him, it was a pretty big job to go through all that information.

While Magnus was contemplating his situation he entered the station's main entrance. He was getting used to the noise and the amount of people who went through, almost so much that he didn't even look around just going for the exit. But today he couldn't help but notice a long, blond hair girl standing off to the side looking confused and scared. As Magnus got closer he realized he had seen her before, in pictures on his boss' desk.

"You must be Linda Wallander. I work with your Father. I'm Magnus Martinsson, are you okay is something bothering you?"

The girl looked up at him with her big blue eyes and gave him a huge, warm smile. Even though she was smiling he could still see worry in her eyes.

"Hi Magnus, good to meet you. Yeah I was wondering about my Father, he's been gone all day and I keep trying to call his cell but he won't pick up. I know he doesn't usually answer his phone but I can't but worry."

"Oh, yeah he's on a case right now looking into some things on the crime scene. He's alright, he has a tendency to turn off his phone or forget to charge it when he leaves." The two of them shared a little laugh knowing that's what probably happened. Linda sighed in relief, which made Magnus feel better in return knowing he had helped her.

"Kurt should be back soon if you want to wait for him in his office."

"Knowing my Dad that could be awhile. Could you recommend a good café or coffee place around here?"

At that moment the sun shined brightly through the window making Linda's blond curls glow matching the intensity of her wide smile. Magnus couldn't help but blink for a second and decided he wanted to spend more time with her.

"Well I was about to go and get some coffee myself if you would like to join me?"

"That sounds like a great idea, thank you Magnus."

They both turned towards the door and walked out into the crowed street, which for a moment seemed completely empty to him, becoming just the two of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

Over the last couple weeks Linda would come by the station to give her father clean clothes and his lunch. Magnus started to notice that Linda would just happen to come by right before his breaks and would always offer her company with him over to the coffee shop. He was glad she came by to the station he couldn't help but enjoy her company quite a bit. And unlike his fellow coworkers who found him odd and seemed to ignore him most of the time. She was able to understand him and when he talked she would give him her full attention. Even though they had only met a couple times Magnus felt like he understood Linda, a connection building between them. Magnus always enjoys it when she talks about her grandfather and his paintings. She becomes so filled with such joy that he feels it radiating from her like warmth from the sun. She is also so open with him about everything from her parent's divorce, her grandfather's health, and her constant worry for her father. Whenever she looks like she is so full of grief that she stops talking and looks out the window, he has an urge to comfort her in some way. The first time this happened he found it difficult for him to reach out. But he cracked a silly joke instead, Linda turned to look at him and then started laughing uncontrollably which Magnus joined in with her.

One day Magnus was deep in a case involving an intense hacking scam that was set up in the basement of an office building. He had the pleasure of watching over the teenage computer genius, Kurt had found out of thin air, to help find a way to stop the scam. He was very bored he did know a thing or two about computers but not to level of this kid, so mainly he just fiddled with his phone and occasionally looked up to see everything was under control. As the boy was muttering something under his breath Magnus' phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey Magnus it's Linda! I came by the station today but you weren't there." Magnus couldn't help the huge silly grin spreading across his face as he heard Linda's singsong voice in his ear.

"Hey Linda, yeah sorry I'm in the middle of a big case of high importance, and which requires me to be somewhere top secret." He was still grinning when he looked up to see the boy watching him with a smug face. Magnus' attention went back to the phone once he heard Linda laughing at his silliness.

"That's too bad. I guess you could make it up to me by buying me dinner after you save the world from evil!" Magnus could feel his eyebrows raise up in surprise and his face start to turn red. He looked at the boy who was still looking smug. Magnus gave him a look saying '_mind your own business'_ and then pointed to the computer screen to really make his point. The boy sighed and turned back to the computers and hunched over his work.

"Sure that sounds great! I'll call you later to make plans."

"Awesome, can't wait! Now go back to keeping us all safe."

Magnus couldn't help but chuckle, "I'll try my best, cheers!" When he closed his phone he couldn't help but feel giddy in the pit of his stomach and the stupid grin had not vanished from his face. When he finally looked up the boy had turned back to continue staring at him.

"What?"

"So your dating Wallander's daughter?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Linda, that's the name of Wallander's daughter. I looked up his file in the police station records just to get a sense of the guy."

"How did you do that? We put firewalls on all our classified information."

"Very easily. That's beside the point, the point is that you are dating Wallander's daughter and I bet he doesn't know."

"Well it's none of your business so get back to work."

"Can't do it I need more snacks," the boy rattles off a whole list of junk food and when he finished he gave Magnus an evil smile. "And I suggest you go get it unless you want me to tell Wallander."

Magnus sighed, "fine have it your way, I needed to get some air anyway. Stay here until I get back."

"Yes sir!" The boy gave him a salute.

Magnus grumbled as he got up and walked out the room. However in his head he couldn't help but feel excited about his upcoming dinner with Linda.


End file.
